marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Chun-Li/UMvC3
Gameplay Chun-Li is the original fast character in the Street Fighter series, utilizing multiple rapid attacks rather than the slow damaging strikes of larger characters like Zangief. Her agile and swift movements are a favorite amongst game-players. It is interesting to note that in the early days of arcade fighting games, many other female characters played in a similarly speedy style, following the example set by Chun-Li. In previous games (Street Fighter 2 mainly) she was basically a charge character along with Guile and E.Honda but her style was changed in later games to give her a more technical feel as well as her trademark "speed" granted to the player. Games such as Street Figher III: 3rd Strike and Street Fighter IV have often changed her normal attacks to varying degrees, so her main attack tools often required (re)studying in each game her appears in. She also had a large variety of command normals in her appearances, and her metagame and combo system was often a bit different each time, though many of ther recurring attacks did make it often. However, a weakness of hers is that in past games, she like several classics like Ryu, Ken, Akuma and the like were overshadowed by several of the more powerful characters of the cast. One of her more defining traits in the vs. Capcom games (especially those with more free movement) is that she can triple jump, making her air combos quite long (as well as even triangle jump). Her MVC incarnations are by far some of her more easier incarnations to pick up and play as well as having the most recurring normals. Her damage output leaves something to be desired at times, though her speed and easily create some mindgames in hand. Her normals are also often jump cancellable, sporting her a strong rushdown. Though despite her having a projectile, Chun-Li is not well versed in keepaway like other characters, as her Kikouken often undergoes changes in most games, and in some does not go full screen (though it can negate projectiles as a short-ranged energy attack). Her famous Hyakuretsukyaku is also a great combo tool, more in the corner during air combos/aerial raves, as well as being Hyper Cancellable in some games (more so in TvC). Chun-Li was one of the few characters to be able to air dash pre. Tatsunoko vs. Capcom. She can now perform an angled air dash in MVC3, albeit twice in a row unlike in past-MVC/TvC and with it being much faster on startup. Though this only goes one direction like in the past MVC games, she can now mixup her foes by air dashing close the ground. Her new Kikouanken move also helps create many combo openings on ground with her famous and favorite Spinning Bird Kick being a great juggle tool in the corner. In UMVC3, her Yousoukyaku can now OTG, and her standing M/B and crouching M/B can now be jump cancelled, making her sport more air dash pressure options. Her Tenshoukyaku has also been retweaked, and her Hyakuretsukyaku has more priority. Her Kikoushou can now be button mashed, and her new EX Spinning Bird Kick can now juggle her foes like crazy. In it all, Chun-Li has been slightly buffed. (Note: Spellings are not in line with the official game version's spelling, and use the extra "o" and "u" romanizations instead.) Moveset Assist Attacks Command Normals Special Attacks Hyper Combos X-Factor Changes in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 * M and cr.M can be jump canceled. * Yousoukyaku can OTG, but no longer hits overhead. * Slightly increased priority of Hyakuretsukyaku. * Kikouken is adjusted and easier to perform. * Decreased startup of Tenshoukyaku. * Increased untechable time from last hit of Tenshoukyaku. * Can act after an Air Tenshoukyaku. * Lowered arc of Air Tenshoukyaku L. * Added new move "EX Spinning Bird Kick." * Additional hits can be added to Kikoushou through rapid buttons presses. Theme Song Chun-Li's theme is a remix of her classic China stage theme from Street Fighter II. Reveal Trailer Quotes * I'll take you on. (intro) * Ready when you are. (intro) * You ready for me? (intro) * Do you even know why you're fighting? (match win) * I fight for my beliefs. That's why I never lose! * I'll root out evil wherever I find it. Count on it! * If only Bison was so easily beaten. * They don't call me the strongest woman in the world for nothing! * You can't beat me with just brute strength. Go ahead and try. * You know what your problem is? You lack flexibility. Time for you to hit the gym! Special Quotes Ending Gallery Chunli.jpg|MvC3 Mugshot Chun-li.jpg|UMvC3 Mugshot Mvc3_chun-li_kikosho.jpg|Chun Li performing Kikosho Chun_Li_MvsC3-FTW.PNG|Original Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Artwork Colors48.JPG|Chun-Li's alternate colors in UMvC3 A41cc9e7836efa1770a4adf85d338fd2.jpg|Chun-Li's Alpha DLC costume 2254c1cfe9bac662005a19ac8fde9299.png|Chun-Li Winning Pose. s_chunli00_bm_nomip_s_chunli00_bm_nomipout.png|Chun-Li Full Victory Pose 403792_235587776522111_143032932444263_550626_69054628_n.jpg|Chun-Li Wallpaper. 427689_262257243855164_223998367_n.jpg|Ultimate Chun-Li Wallpaper. Category:Characters in Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds Category:Characters in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3